


Defence Against Defence Teachers VIII

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #552: Snape and Alecto Carrow.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Angst, drama, but be assured, there's a happy ending.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Part 8 and the final part of my Defence Against Defence Teachers Series.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers VIII

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #552: Snape and Alecto Carrow.
> 
> **Warnings:** Angst, drama, but be assured, there's a happy ending.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **A/N:** Part 8 and the final part of my Defence Against Defence Teachers Series.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers VIII

~

It was Eileen who persuaded Severus to return to face trial. “You can live your life in the shadows, or you can step into the light.” She’d pursed her lips. “Potter will always be in the spotlight.” 

Bowing to the inevitable, Severus turned himself over to the Aurors, and was shocked when Order members and students came forth to testify on his behalf. 

His trial was the same day as Alecto Carrow’s, and when he saw her in the Wizengamot, he knew she was plotting something. Never one who could hide her emotions, she hissed at him, “You’ll get yours!” 

~

Alecto’s trial was first, and the same people who had shown up to testify _for_ Severus testified _against_ her. She sat unmoving as student after student related how she’d tortured them. Many of her atrocities were worse than even Severus had known. 

When she was sentenced to life in Azkaban, she smirked, and, turning to look at Severus, said, “See you in Hell, Snape!” 

Trying to appear calm, Severus was nevertheless unnerved. 

“Nutter,” muttered Potter under his breath as she was dragged away. “Don’t let her bother you.” 

Yet Severus couldn’t help but worry. Amycus was still free, after all.

~

“I knew it,” said Eileen when Severus was acquitted. She nodded towards Potter, who was chatting with Severus’ solicitor. “He was determined to see you freed.” 

Severus sighed. “Guilt, perhaps?” 

Eileen snorted. “His mother had things to feel guilty about, but not him. He has...other motivations.” 

When Potter approached, Severus extended his hand. “I appreciate your help, Potter. My trial wouldn’t have had the same outcome had it not been for you.” 

Potter shrugged. “I think it helped that Alecto’s trial was today, too. The contrast between what she did and what you did was stark.” 

“Perhaps,” Severus admitted.

~

Potter allowed Severus privacy after the trial, but was never too far away. Having decided to rehabilitate Spinner’s End, Severus spent a lot of time there, and Potter often joined him. 

One evening, after seeing Potter off into the night, Severus spotted a familiar figure trailing him. He frowned. “Alecto?” 

The figure sped up and, locking the house, Severus gave chase.

Potter, oblivious, rounded a corner, and the figure followed. Severus ran, but when he, too, came around the corner, no one was there. He paused, looking around. 

“Gotcha,” someone said, and as pain exploded through Severus, he blacked out.

~

Severus groaned as he was kicked awake. “Told you I’d see you in Hell,” sneered Alecto, face alarmingly close. 

“You were working against us all along,” said Amycus, across the room. 

With difficulty Severus turned his head to look at him. “Where--?”

“Shut up, you filthy half-blood!” Alecto shrieked, her spittle hitting Severus in the face. “You betrayed us!” 

“We’ll have our revenge,” said Amycus, his quiet malevolence more frightening than Alecto’s bluster. 

“Yes we will.” Alecto smirked. “Just think how your precious Potter will react when we start owling him pieces of you.”

Severus closed his eyes and prayed. 

~

“Not the whole hand, Alecto,” said Amycus. “We should start small and work our way up. Start with a finger.” 

Alecto smirked. “Good idea. Now which slicing hex will hurt him the most?” 

Severus tried to block their words, but it was impossible. Weak from their assault, he hadn’t even fully recovered from Nagini’s bite. He was vulnerable, and they had no motivation to keep him alive. _Dying in the Shack would’ve been preferable to this._

There was a flash and searing, almost unbearable pain. Severus screamed, and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Alecto’s smirking face. 

~

When Severus woke, his hand was throbbing. He looked down, seeing it bandaged. 

Alecto came into view. “Are you wondering why we bothered?” she said, nodding at his hand. 

Severus glared at her. 

She laughed, slapping him sharply across the mouth. “We can’t let you die too soon,” she hissed. “You need to linger. By the way, your precious Potter should have received our little gift by now.” She hummed. “I wish I could see his face.” 

_As do I_. 

Alecto smirked. “Now, what shall I cut off next?” 

Severus closed his eyes.

“Good idea. An eye should do nicely.” 

~

Severus didn’t believe in miracles. In his experience, the worst possibility was what always happened. Until Potter. But now, faced with torture and mutilation, Severus knew there was no way Potter could save him this time. 

Thus, when he heard multiple Apparation pops he thought he was hallucinating. 

Alecto, wand raised to hex out Severus’ eye, shrieked.

Amycus came running, but it was too late. Severus saw him and Alecto cut down and felt nothing but relief.

Potter, looking wonderful, strode towards him, Eileen behind him. “We found you!” he said. 

Severus coped the only way he could. He fainted. 

~

“You did _what_?” Severus snapped. 

“I bound us.” Potter shrugged. “I had to do something! Alecto and Amycus were mad, and they would’ve killed you.” 

“You realise the bond is permanent?” 

“Of course.” Potter smiled. “Your mother helped me, by the way. She knows blood magic.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You must be mistaken. Blood magic, which we’re only _theoretically_ discussing, is Dark, and my mother would never condone it.” 

“Right.” Smiling, Potter clasped Severus’ now healed hand. “Although just so you know, she told me that if I hurt you, she’ll kill me.” 

Severus sighed. “That sounds like her.” 

~

“I can’t believe you approve.” 

Eileen hummed, standing back to look at Severus. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Severus snorted. “Because you disliked Lily.” 

“Evans wasn’t right for you,” Eileen said. “She didn’t love you enough.” She glanced towards the garden where Harry waited. “Harry adores you. And he may even deserve you.” 

“We can’t have children.” 

Eileen huffed. “Adopt.” Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. “Honestly, I’m pleased with your choice, Sev. You could have ended up with some madwoman like Bellatrix or Alecto.” She shuddered. “Now go and marry that man.” 

Severus smiled. “Yes, Mother.” And, heart light, he obeyed.

~


End file.
